La dernière fois
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Tant de souvenirs me remontaient à l'esprit. Des souvenirs que j'avais enfoui après ta disparition." Je n'en dis pas plus. Pour savoir ce qui se passe. Il faut lire. Reviews please.


**Hello everybody! De retour pour une mini fic. Très triste, je dois dire. Je voulais faire une représentation du lien qui retient Nana et Ren. Je trouve ce one shot très réussi bien qu'il soit vraiment très triste. J'ai d'ailleurs failli ne plus avoir de feuilles de route (ou de brouillon) car mon juge voulait la déchirer. ^^ . Bonne lecture. Mlle Tagaki. **

* * *

"Tant de souvenirs me remontaient à l'esprit. Des souvenirs que j'avais enfoui après ta disparition. Combien de temps cela faisait déjà? Une éternité selon moi. Pourtant, il ne s'était déroulé qu'une seule semaine. Une semaine que tu étais partie. Une seule semaine. Tu nous avais abandonnés lâchement et tu es partie. Comment est-ce arrivé?"

**La dernière fois...**

"Je me souviens de la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, que je t'ai touchée, que j'ai senti ton doux parfum... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était dans ma voiture. Je conduisais tranquillement. Il pleuvait comme aujourd'hui. J'avançais lentement pour ne pas avoir d'accident. On s'est arrêtés. J'ai pris ta main. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait me donna des frissons. Cela n'avait pas changé. J'étais toujours fou amoureux de toi. Autant qu'au premier jour. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder. Même si ce n'était qu'un regard en coin. A peine avais-je posé les yeux sur toi qu'il fallait avancer. Mais je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de ton corps. Les conducteurs klaxonnaient mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de cette femme que j'aimais passionnément. Ce fut à ce moment que j'attendis sa voix.

NO_ Ren? Qu'est ce que tu attends? Avance.

RH_ Hein? Ah, oui.

Et, je redémarrais tranquillement sous les jurons des autres automobilistes qui étaient immobilisés par ma faute. J'eus juste le temps de passer que le feu repassa au rouge. Et les chauffards de m'injurier. J'avais vraiment cette femme dans la peau. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose? Je sentais son regard sur moi. Elle me scrutait, me dévorait des yeux. Je tentais de rester concentré sur la route. Nana bidouillait la radio pour essayer de trouver une station convenable. Mais rien n'y faisait. La pluie brouillait les ondes. Notant son irritation, je mis le doigt sur une cassette que je poussais dans le poste. Les Sex Pistols. Nous adorions tous deux ce groupe. Nana et moi étions comme Sid et Nancy. Elle chantait. Lentement. Doucement. C'était un murmure presque inaudible. Mais tout à fait perceptible pour moi. Sa voix me charmait. Comment avais -pu être aussi idiot en l'abandonnant pour Trapnest? Elle m'avait manquée. Enormément. Mais notre fierté nous avait empêchés de nous revoir. Jusqu'au jour, du concert de Trapnest. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Elle était là, au premier rang et elle m'observait. Moi qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Je ne connaissais pas la fille qui l'accompagnait. Mais Nana lui tenait la main si fort que ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un sans importance. Une amie. C'était la première fois que je voyais Nana avec une amie 'fille'. Les seuls amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eus étaient les membres de mon ancien groupe, Blast. C'était grâce à Nobuo que tout cela était arrivé. Que je l'avais rencontrée. Elle celle que j'aimais. C'était un jour de décembre. La neige avait une fois de plus envahi les rues d'Osaka. J'avais la nostalgie à chaque fois que j'y repensais. Toute cette neige... Et toi. Ce soir en particulier. Tu étais là devant la scène avec Nobuo et tu me fixais. Et tu l'avais refait à ce concert. Je m'en souvenais. Je m'étais plantée. Et j'avais du bidouillé un accord. Mais c'est grâce à ce concert que nous nous étions retrouvés. Et surtout, grâce à Nana Komatsu alias Hachikô. La fille qui t'avait trainée jusqu'au concert. Ce concert. Heureusement que c'était arrivé. Où en serions-nous sinon? Toujours chacun de notre côté à espérer que la fierté de l'un cesse pour se retrouver? Je ne savais pas si j'aurais pu supporter ça plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas que tu étais montée à Tokyo le jour de tes vingt ans. Je l'ai découvert lors de nos retrouvailles. Ce concert était beaucoup plus qu'un concert. C'était comme si le destin l'avait voulu. Je savais que tu n'y croyais pas mais c'était tout comme. C'était exceptionnel et magique. J'étais heureux. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais encore plus heureux. Cela faisait en tout et pour tout un an que nous étions liés par les liens sacrés du mariage. Un an. Il s'en était passé des choses. Nous avions acheté une maison, avions aménagé ensemble. Nous avions même hébergé Hachikô pendant que Takumi batifolait à droite, à gauche. Il n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Quel coureur de jupons! Hachikô était donc à la maison ce soir là. Elle devait dormir. Il était près de minuit. Elle ne devait donc pas être au courant avant le lendemain. Mais il y avait ce détail. Ce détail que j'ai totalement oublié. Hachikô était la meilleure amie de Nana. Par conséquent, Hachi se retrouvait sur la liste d'appel d'urgence de ma jeune chanteuse. J'étais le premier. Elle était la troisième. Yasu était bien évidemment le deuxième de la liste. Mais ce soir... Oui, ce soir, il fut le premier sur nos deux listes. Et ce soir, il avait du en pâtir. La pluie continuait de marteler le sol. Mais pourquoi l'entendais-je si bien? J'ouvris les yeux. Pourquoi les avais-je fermé? Tout me revint en mémoire d'un seul coup lorsque je t'ai vue assise à côté de moi. Nous avions eu un accident. J'avais récidivé au deuxième carrefour. J'étais allé plus loin. Je t'avais embrassée. Et j'avais bloqué tout le monde une nouvelle fois. Je te voulais. Je te désirais. Il fallait qu'on arrive au plus vite. Mais qu'Est-ce qui était arrivé à ce fou du volant? Aussitôt après qu'on ait démarrés, un type s'était mis à nous pourchasser. Il voulait nous faire quitter la route. Tu commençais à paniquer, à suffoquer.

RH_ Nana, surtout reste calme. D'accord? Je vais me débarrasser de lui. Reste calme s'il te plait.

Mais tu ne te calmais pas. Et plus, j'essayais de te calmer, plus ce type essayait de nous dégager de la route. C'était là que tout était arrivé. Le prochain carrefour fut le dernier. Un poids lourd nous percuta de plein fouet entrainant non seulement notre voiture mais aussi celle du type qui nous pourchassait. J'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un paparazzi. Mort sur le coup. Et là, j'ai perdu connaissance. Très peu de temps. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je ne savais plus ce qui s'était passé. Alors, je t'avais regardé. Tu étais consciente et respirait très vite. Etat de choc. Tu paniquais encore. Le type du camion ne bougeait pas. Mais toute mon attention était sur toi. Tu étais blessée. Gravement. Je pris ta main presque immédiatement. RH_ Nana? Nana, tu m'entends? NO_ ... RH_ Nana, reste calme. Les secours vont arriver.

NO_ ... Ren...

RH_ Chut. Ne dis rien.

Je posai ma main sur ta joue ensanglantée. Sentais-tu que ta fin était proche à ce moment? Je me le demandais encore. Tu tremblais. Et là, j'avais vu. J'avais vu que si je ne faisais rien, tu ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire afin que tu ne paniques pas. Et j'avais pris soin de toi. Doucement. Lentement. J'avais enlevé mon cuir puis mon T-shirt. Ce T-shirt, je l'avais roulé en boule et plaqué contre ton abdomen. Puis, tout aussi lentement, je m'étais placé devant toi afin que ma cuisse fasse pression contre ton abdomen tandis que je maintenais ta tête droite avec mes deux mains. Mais tu commençais à avoir froid. Le pare brise avait cédé sous le choc et la pluie dégoulinait le long de mon dos, me donnant des frissons et se mêlant au sang de nos plaies. Je tentais de te protéger de ce temps pourri. J'étais trempé et tu avais de plus en plus froid. Était-ce la mort qui t'envahissait? Je ne savais pas. Mais ayant peur de te perdre sans t'avoir dit combien je t'aimais, je t'avais embrassée. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Si passionnément qu'on en a oublié le monde extérieur. Tout s'était évanoui. On n'entendait plus le vent et la pluie. On ne voyait plus la nuit. On ne sentait plus les douleurs. Nos souffrances, nos peines, nos larmes, nos peurs, nos coups de blues s'étaient tous évaporés au profit de ce qui serait notre dernier baiser. On avait tout oublié. Ils ne restaient plus que nous deux. On était sur notre nuage. On vivait à ce moment plus de passion qu'on en avait vécu en quatre ans. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose pour qu'on décide de dire à son prochain combien on l'aime? Pourquoi devait-il se passer quelque chose pour qu'on réalise combien on tient à sa vie, combien on tient à ses proches? Pourquoi sentais-je que ce serait la dernière fois que nous serions réunis? Quand je réussi enfin à détacher mes lèvres des tiennes, l'illusion a tenu quelques minutes puis s'est évanouie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Tu allais mal. Vraiment très mal. C'était là que j'avais vu les secours qui nous regardaient. Tous avec une larme à l'œil. Ce baiser plein de passion que nous avions échangé les avait tous émus. Toi aussi, il t'avait émue. Des larmes perlaient au coin de tes yeux et roulaient délicatement sur tes joues.

NO_ Ren... Je... Je t'aime...

Lorsque je t'avais vu sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'avais compris que tu venais de prononcer tes derniers mots. Cette sensation de vide m'envahit tandis que les secours nous sortaient de la voiture. Dehors, ils te déposèrent immédiatement sur une civière en vue de te transporter vers l'hôpital le plus proche lorsqu'ils t'auraient apporté quelques soins. Je croyais ne pas être blessé. Pourtant, je sentais un liquide chaud me couler le long de la poitrine. Du sang. Je portais une main à ma tête. Là où j'avais mal. J'avais découvert que j'étais blessé. Ce furent mes dernières pensées conscientes avant que je ne m'écroule. Plus tard, je me réveillais dans un lit d'hôpital. Yasu était à mon chevet ainsi que Takumi et Nobuo qui serrait Hachi contre lui. Je ne comprenais pas leur tristesse qu'ils avaient tous sur leur visage. J'avais encore cet espoir que tu sois en vie. Mais les sanglots d'Hachi, les larmes de Nobuo et l'air bouleversé de Yasu m'avaient tout de suite tout de suite fait perdre cet espoir. Yasu demanda aux autres de sortir. Ce qu'ils firent. Et là, il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était déroulé après. Je crois bien que j'étais entré dans une crise d'hystérie. Les médecins avaient du me calmer pour qu'il m'explique ce qui s'était passé. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Les médecins lui avaient dit que tu étais décédée avant d'entrer à l'hôpital. J'avais eu les gestes qu'il fallait mais cela n'avait pas suffi à te sauver. Les médecins n'avaient eu qu'à annoncer ton décès officiellement. C'était Nobuo qui avait été identifier le corps. Le pauvre avait été traumatisé par cette identification. Ca ne m'étonnait pas. Nobuo était le plus sensible de la bande.

RH_ Alors, c'est vraiment fini?

YT_ J'en ai bien peur.

C'était ainsi que cette journée se terminait. Et dans cet état de tristesse que celle d'aujourd'hui commençait. Dis Nana, te souvenais-tu de la promesse que je t'avais faite lorsque tu m'avais attaché ce cadenas autour du cou?« Dis, Ren, si je meurs, tu veux bien mourir avec moi? »Cette promesse, Nana, je te l'ai faite et je la respecterai. Ce fut ainsi que ce jour là assis à la table de ma chambre d'hôpital, je rédigeai une lettre à l'intention de Yasu. Puis, j'ai rassemblé tout mon courage et, avec le stylo qui m'avait servi à rédiger la lettre, je me suis taillé les veines. La mort fut lente à venir. Yasu était arrivé avant que je ne rendes mon dernier souffle. Sachant que rien ne pourrait briser la promesse, Yasu n'a rien fait et m'a laissé partir. Je t'ai rejointe. A présent, nous étions heureux dans l'éternité, pouvant vivre un amour infini. Nous veillions chaque jour sur nos amis afin qu'ils se sentent en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre à leur tour...

**THE END**

_Yasu,_

_Je sais que tu es au courant pour la promesse que j'ai faite à Nana. Je l'aime comme un fou depuis le premier jour. Et cet amour n'a jamais cessé quelques soient les épreuves que nous avons traversés elle et moi. Cet accident est entièrement ma faute. Ce n'est pas elle qui devait mourir. C'est moi qui était promis à la mort. C'Est-ce que l'auteur original du manga, Ai Yazawa, avait prévu. Je ne pouvais pas briser la promesse que j'ai faite à Nana._

_ En espérant que vous ne prendrez pas ça mal, _

_ Ren Honjo _

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mettez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Ceci représente deux semaines de boulot. ^^ Désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer (si c'est le cas lol ^^) Mlle Tagaki. **


End file.
